Ricardo Puentes
Ricardo was Brenda's number two. Season 1 Un Alma. Un Mapa. Dos Futuros Ricardo is not very good at being a drug dealer because he looks too much like a cop. Brenda asks him if he would like to learn how to sell drugs the Sinaloa way. She has him drop her off at a fancy bar and she easily sells everything that he was holding. El Engaño Como La Regla Ricardo and his friend Drake seen measuring out cocaine into bags in Brenda's hotel room. Brenda tasks him with the job of finding a prostitute to sell their cocaine, and she doesn't approve of the one that he brings her, because of the way that she is dressed. Ricardo later complains when Brenda orders him to cut the cocaine again, saying that it's stepped so much, it shouldn't even be called cocaine. When Tony bursts in after being missing for several hours, Ricardo tells him to take it easy and show his mom some respect. Ricardo leaves the room at Brenda's request. El Hombre Pájaro Ricardo warns Brenda that they're stepping on the cocaine too much. Brenda sends him out of the room when Teresa arrives. Ricardo comes into the hotel room with a black eye. Brenda asks him what happened and tells his friend to get some ice from the fridge, causing him to lose count of the money in his hands again. Ricardo tells her that people noticed that they'd been stepping on the cocaine. Brenda decides that they can't keep selling cocaine because it's not addicting enough. She asks what about crystal meth? ''Ricardo asks her how she's going to make that, and she says that if those toothless gringos can figure it out, he can figure it out. Billete de Magia Ricardo is watching a video titled "Methamphetamine 101," describing how to make meth, on the "dark web." Ricardo laughs and says yeah, it is as easy as making cookies. In the hotel room, Brenda asks Ricardo how much longer he's going to be, because she has a buyer on the phone that wants everything they have. Brenda sniffs and says that it smells very strongly of chemicals as Ricardo shakes his 2 liter bottle of what will become meth. He is about to retort when the bottle explodes, catching his suit and mask on fire. Brenda guides him to the toilet and forces his head in. Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra James knocks on the door of Brenda's room at the Longhorn Motel. It is answered by Ricardo, whose face is bandaged. James asks if he's Ricardo Puentes and if he owns a '92 gold Nissan. Ricardo affirms both of these things and asks ''who are you? James kicks him in response, sending him backwards into the room. Ricardo lands on the bed as James punches Drake once in the face. ''All right, gentlemen. I'm in a mood today. So let's get this over with. Where is the woman who's driving your car? ''Ricardo tells him that it's Brenda and that if she owes him money, it's not on him. James asks where Brenda is again and demands that Ricardo call her. Brenda answers the phone in annoyance, telling Ricardo that she's still using his car. James interrupts, "This Brenda?" Brenda refuses to speak to James and tells him to put Ricardo on the phone. James tells her that if she doesn't tell him where Teresa is, her friends die. Brenda thinks about it for a second before responding, "Gotta do what you got to do." She hangs up on him with a "shove it up your ass, gringo." James pushes his gun closer to their faces and tells them to tell him everything they know about Brenda. They are more than willing to comply. He asks for a picture of her. James is playing with his gun in the hotel room, watching Ricardo and Drake squirm. He receives a call from Teresa and leaves the hotel room, leaving Ricardo and Drake behind in the motel room. Quotes * Man, we'll probably get arrested for just being here. A DWL -- Driving While Latino. Trivia * His brother owns the hotel that he was selling cocaine in front of1x05. * Brenda notes that he walks with a limp, due to being shot, so she knows that he isn't a cop1x05. Gallery Ricardo el engano como la regla stills.jpg Ricardo. el engano como la regla. hvitserkk.gif | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Minor Characters Category:Dealers Category:Brenda Parra Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Ricardo Category:Ricardo Puentes